questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line
The Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line is a timeline by Lori and Corey Cole. It was published in the official Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook. It contains the history of Mordavia and is a timeline of events leading up to the beginning of Quest For Glory IV. It gives no specific dates but rather lists the order of events. Some of the specific dates that relate to this timeline appear elsewhere in the hintbook, as well as within the game itself (and in some cases other games in the series). One of the more noteable aspects of this official timeline is that it clearly shows a 'canonical' paradox occured between the time the hero disappeared from the Lost City, and years after when the Dark Master and Ad Avis actually cast the spell that brought him to Mordavia. But clearly contrasts with the equally offical alternate Tetralogy timeline. Mordavia History of Events - A Time Line (Leading up to the beginning of the game) *Mordavia is ruled by Boyar Sergei Borgov. *Drawn by the magic of this valley, the Mad Monk Amon Tillado brings his 'Cult of the Dark One' into Mordavia. *The Mad Monk convinces Sergei Borgov to join his cult. *The cult constructs the the Dark One Monastery in town. *In the land of Silmaria, a young wizard (Ad Avis) seeks out the Dark Master (Katrina) to gain forbidden knowledge. *In Mordavia, Amon Tillado grows increasingly mad as he creates the Seven Rituals to Summon Avoozl. *Amon Tillado is found dead in a pool of blood beside the Necrophilicon. *Borgov takes over the cult, and conceals copies of the rituals throughout the land, retaining the only copy of the Essence Ritual himself. *Borgov leads the cult to a cave south of town to summon Avoozl. *The archmage Erana senses Avoozl's awakening, and contacts the Paladin Piotyr. *Piotyr leads an army into Mordavia, as Erana battles Avoozl in the 'place between worlds'. *As the Cult members perform the Rituals to summon Avoozl, the cave begins to transform, forming a huge body for Avoozl to inhabit this world. *Soldiers and cult members alike die horribly as the cave absorbs their essences for energy. *Dark Magic transforms the remaining cult members into monsters (Chernovy). *Piotyr battles with the transformed Borgov-monster to prevent him from performing the last Ritual. *Erana closes the gate between worlds, but fails to banish Avoozl completely. *Erana's soul and Avoozl are trapped together between worlds. *Sergei Borgov, still a monster, flees into the darkness of the cave. *Piotyr finds Erana's Staff, and escapes the cave just as the Mouth shuts. *Piotyr makes it to town before collapsing from his wounds. *When he is healed, Piotyr places Erana's Staff in the town center, so that its magic can protect the town. *Piotyr learns that Erana's soul is trapped between worlds, and attempts to locate the rituals of summoning. He is killed by a Barrow Wraith who guards one of the rituals. *Dark Magic continues to leak from the Dark One's Cave, distorting the land, and causing monsters to breed. *Years later, the Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov. *Ad Avis is killed in Raseir by the Hero, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. *Boris Stovich becomes the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov. *The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the Child Tanya from Hotel Mordavia in town. *Tanya becomes the Dark Master's 'daughter'. *The Dark Master summons rainstorms to block off Mordavia from the outside world. *The Dark Master learns that she needs the 'Seven Rituals of Summoning' to draw Avoozl into this world. The Dark Master wants night to last forever, so that she will never be helpless in her coffin again. *The Dark Master locates and takes the Mouth ritual, hidden in the arch by the Dark One's Cave. *The Dark Master and Ad Avis cast Entrapment and Teleport spells to summon a Hero to find the missing Rituals. *The dark magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell, and thus the Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of in the castle. *The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero to help her. *So begins the game... Notes This section includes the above information with more specific dates from the games and manual added to it. :;Approximately 74 years ago; ::Note: these dates occur before or at 70 years before QFG2, the date that Ad Avis began searching for power). ::Ad Avis begins searching for knowledge about the evil Djinn Iblis, and begins to prepare for the day of prophecy of his return in seventy years (QFG2). :;Between 74 and 55 years ago; ::Mordavia is ruled by Boyar Sergei Borgov. ::Drawn by the magic of this valley, the Mad Monk Amon Tillado brings his 'Cult of the Dark One' into Mordavia. ::The Mad Monk convinces Sergei Borgov to join his cult. ::The cult constructs the the Dark One Monastery in town. :;55 years ago; ::Note: Katrina mentions in QFG4 that Ad Avis has been her follower for 50 years until he released him (he fled to Raseir shortly after being released 1-3 years before QFG2). ::In the land of Silmaria, a young wizard (Ad Avis) seeks out the Dark Master to gain forbidden knowledge. ::In Mordavia, Amon Tillado grows increasingly mad as he creates the Seven Rituals to Summon Avoozl. ::Amon Tillado is found dead in a pool of blood beside the Necrophilicon. ::Borgov takes over the cult, and conceals copies of the rituals throughout the land, retaining the only copy of the Essence Ritual himself. ::Borgov leads the cult to a cave south of town to summon Avoozl. ::The archmage Erana senses Avoozl's awakening, and contacts the Paladin Piotyr. ::Piotyr leads an army into Mordavia, as Erana battles Avoozl in the 'place between worlds'. ::As the Cult members perform the Rituals to summon Avoozl, the cave begins to transform, forming a huge body for Avoozl to inhabit this world. ::Soldiers and cult members alike die horribly as the cave absorbs their essences for energy. ::Dark Magic transforms the remaining cult members into monsters (Chernovy). ::Piotyr battles with the transformed Borgov-monster to prevent him from performing the last Ritual. ::Erana closes the gate between worlds, but fails to banish Avoozl completely. ::Erana's soul and Avoozl are trapped together between worlds. ::Sergei Borgov, still a monster, flees into the darkness of the cave. ::Piotyr finds Erana's Staff, and escapes the cave just as the Mouth shuts. ::Piotyr makes it to town before collapsing from his wounds. ::When he is healed, Piotyr places Erana's Staff in the town center, so that its magic can protect the town. ::Piotyr learns that Erana's soul is trapped between worlds, and attempts to locate the rituals of summoning. He is killed by a Barrow Wraith who guards one of the rituals. ::Dark Magic continues to leak from the Dark One's Cave, distorting the land, and causing monsters to breed. :;At least 20 years ago ::Katrina moves to and lives in Mordavia (QFG5). ::Anna hears rumors of this Dark Master in the land (QFG4). :;15 years ago; ::Anna dies in the forest while out looking for berries for Dr. Cranium (QFG4). :;5 years ago; ::Note: It is explained elsewhere QFG4 Hintbook that Ad Avis fled to Raseir right after he was released. He made it to Raseir 1-3 years before Iblis prophecy, and took over (QFG1EGA, QFG2). ::Years later, the Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov. Katrina moved into Castle Borgov in Mordavia five years ago because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One (QFG4 Hintbook, pg 30). ::Ad Advis is released from Katrina's service (QFG4). Ad Avis fled to Raseir, hoping to gain enough power that he would never die and have to serve Katrina (QFG2, QFG4 Hintbook, 30, 44) :;4 years ago; ::Ad Avis is killed in Raseir, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. ::Ad Avis moves into the castle, as do some Goon guards (QFG4). The pass to Mordavia is blocked and Mordavian coinage bottoms out (QFG3). :;3 years ago ::Boris Stovich becomes the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov. :;2 years ago ::The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the Child Tanya from Hotel Mordavia in town. ::Tanya becomes the Dark Master's 'daughter'. ::The Dark Master summons rainstorms to block off Mordavia from the outside world. :;2 to 0 years ago; ::The Dark Master learns that she needs the 'Seven Rituals of Summoning' to draw Avoozl into this world. The Dark Master wants night to last forever, so that she will never be helpless in her coffin again. ::The Dark Master locates and takes the Mouth ritual, hidden in the arch by the Dark One's Cave. :;1 year ago; ::Dr. Cranium receives the last shipment of supplies before the pass becomes impassible. :;0 Years ago (Present) ::Dr. Cranium travels Spielburg during the Summer to collect Antwerp samples (QFG4). Soon after the pass is completely blocked. ::The Dark Master and Ad Avis cast Entrapment and Teleport spells to summon a Hero to find the missing Rituals. ::The dark magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell, and thus the Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of in the castle. ::The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero to help her. Additional Notes: :In this timeline, some events may have been given more than one date. Many of these fall into order fine, by following the timeline's context, that QFG4 takes place 3-4 years after QFG3. However, the timing of when the rain began, has the worst issues in this time line's order of events, as there are several references to when it began and when it ended from various characters points of view in the the game, as well as the view given in this timeline. :It is also clear, that for Katrina to have lived in Mordavia for decades she would have had to live there for at least 20 years. :According to Boris Stovich the rains began before he left his wife Olga. According to gypsies the rains began after Boris had become Gatekeeper, according to Tanya the rains began before she was kidnapped, according to History of Events the rains began after she was kidnapped. According to the money changer in QFG3 the pass was blocked as much as four years before. Most characters agree it rained a "few years" or "many years", so it had to be at least two years. It could not be any less and was apparently more than that. :It may be possible to interpret that Ad Avis met the Dark Master and joined her 70 years ago, around the time he learned about Iblis for the first time. This would affect the order of some of the events. Also according to information in QFG1EGA and QFG2 Ad Avis may have entered Raseir between 1-3 years before QFG2 which would affect the date. Behind the scenes According to this timeline 3-4 years passed between the point when Ad Avis died, and when the game begins. It is unclear why it took the hero so long to be transported from the Lost City, to the point he ended up in the Dark Once's cave. At first appearances it is unclear if this was through time travel or that the teleport spell took a very long time to to complete and bring the Hero to the land. Strangely, this timeline clearly shows that the Dark Master and Ad Avis actually had cast the spell to teleport the Hero several years after he had already vanished from the Lost City which shows a clear paradox. If this paradox shows clear case of actual time travel, or that time actually moves at different rates in individual lands, as if each land is surrounded in a sort of bubble (a form of time dilation or something else) is unclear. Category:Timelines